


Girl || Frerard ||

by EvaTheKilljoy



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gay, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-11-30 08:20:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11459709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvaTheKilljoy/pseuds/EvaTheKilljoy
Summary: "I rather be gay than a girl"





	1. 01: I Don't Know What To Name This Chapter

I remember the first time I laid my eyes on him. I was intrigued immediately. He wore tight black jeans with black converse and a misfits t shirt. His book bag hung low down his back and his arms swung carelessly at his sides. 

 

He walked with another boy who was about an inch or less taller, who a soon learned was his brother. I admittedly stared while he walked down the corridor with a smirk on his face. 

 

His face was perfection. He had a half-sharp jawline and a long skinny neck. His eyebrows were perfectly shaped above his chocolate brown eyes. He had a cute nose, perfectly shaped and curved at the end. His lips were thin and scarlet red in colour. His hair was thick and down just past his ears. He had fire truck red vibrant hair and let his natural dark roots show. He was beautiful.

 

"Oh, Frankie's having a gay moment over the new kid" 

 

I torn my eyes reluctantly away from him to turn and face Bert, my jaw tight and my fists clenched. "Stop calling me that" I said through clenched teeth.

 

 

"What? Gay... Or Frankie ?"

 

I looked at Adam and Bob who seemed to be on my side as they scowled at Bert. 

 

Bert went to speak but was, thankfully, cut off by the bell. In honesty, I don't know why I put up with him sometimes. I'm better friends with Adam, but Adam seems to like him, so he hangs with us. 

 

I sigh and turn on my heels and begin walking to class. When I get to class I sat in my usual seat and notice the guy that the gorgeous boy was with this morning. He's at the top of the class talking to the teacher, then I notice the teacher, Mr. Armstrong, or rather Billie as he prefers to be called, points towards me. The guy looks at me quickly before nodding and walking towards me.

 

"H-Hi, Mr. Armstrong said I should s-sit here?" He says nervously. I quickly study his face and decide I like him. I nod my head and he sits down in the chair beside me. 

 

I turn to face him fully and smile at him. "Hi, I'm Frank" I say politely and extend my hand out.

 

He seemed scared at first but quickly turned to a excited smile and shakes my hand. "I'm Michael, Call me Mikey" He says energetically. As if suddenly his nervous persona is replaced with a relaxed one. 

 

"So Mikey, you new or what?" I ask. I hadn't seen him around town before and Belleville is pretty small. 

 

"Yeah, we moved from South Jersey" He nodded. I ask why and he begins to tell his story. "My brother you see, he's a great cricket player. He got offered to play for Jersey State. He was kinda' reluctant to accept it, But he started getting bullied in school, like real bad, so we moved..." He says. 

 

"Is your brother that dude with the red hair?" 

 

"Yeah, that's him. His name is Gerard" He nods

 

Gerard. It's not one of a kind, yet it's quite rare. I like the name. 

 

I break contact with Mikey to see our teacher smiling happily at us. "Hey Frank, can I talk with you for a sec?" He calls out and I stand up and walk towards his desk. He smiles at me and I smile back. He likes me, even with all my misbehaving, he's just an all-round nice guy. "So... You being nice to the new kid?" He asks.

 

"Yeah, he seems pretty cool..." I nod my head and smile at Billie. He returns the smile and leans back in his chair, crossing his arms. 

 

"Good, he seems like a nice kid. Wouldn't want him mixing in with the wrong groups y'know? Keep an eye on him for me, Frank?" He asks hopefully.

 

"Of course" I say and return to my desk and smile at Mikey. Mr.Armstrong stood from his desk to make an announcement to the class. "Ok, so I don't have anything planned for today 'cause it's like 4am, so-" 

 

"Sir, It's half nine" I interrupted with a smirk on my face. He turned to me and flipped me the finger before continuing. 

 

"... So, I was thinking y'all just do whatever and I'll go back to sleep?" He proposed it as a question but didn't wait for a reply before turning back to his desk and sitting down, propping his feet up on the desk. 

 

The class let out a collective laugh and began talking to their friends. I noticed Mikey from the corner of my eye fidgeting and decided to start another conversation with him, he was a nice guy. "So Mikey..." I started, it caught his attention and he turned to me with wide hopeful eyes. It was cute, him being so excited about talking to somebody. I never really studied his features that much, but now looking at him, He was half decent looking. He had dyed blonde hair with natural dark roots showing, a really sharp jawline, a thin nose and a skinny face. "...Do you have any friends here or?..." 

 

"Um, no- not really. You're the first person I've talked to today besides my brother" He replied, he seemed kind of upset over that. Which was sad, he was too nice to be upset.

 

"Yeah, it's not an easy place to make friends. I had no friends for ages..." I reassured him, that seemed to make him feel better, which made me happy. "...If you want you can sit with me and my friends at lunch if you want? Even if it's just for a bit, I don't mind" I said.

 

He nodded his head and thanked me constantly. I assured him it was no big deal and he seemed like a nice guy. "Hey, Is it okay if my brother sits with us?" He asked.

 

I smiled widely and nodded at him. I was ecstatic on the inside, I really wanted to talk to the cute boy, Gerard. 

 

We talked and got to know each other until the bell rang, and turns out we have all the same classes. After the first hour we had lunch and Mikey and I walked towards my usual lunch table. Bert and Adam were already there so when we approached the table I introduced Mikey to them. I glared at Bert while Mikey and Adam chatted and mouthed 'don't be a dick' as a warning, and to my surprise, he seemed to behave. 

 

Suddenly Mikey turned around and waved at somebody, when I turned around I noticed he was waving at Gerard. Gerard smiled and walked over. Mikey patted the spot next to him which happened to be directly across from me. Adam, who was sitting beside me, nudged me as Gerard sat down. I looked up on instinct and my eyes connected with Gerard's and my breath caught in my throat.


	2. 02: Frank is protective not jealous...

"Hey, Mikey do you want to hang out at mine today?" I smiled at Mikey while we were sitting next to each other in English.

 

He seems taken back by my comment, almost shocked. And for a moment I thought I had done something wrong. But then I realised it was because he had never been invited to somebodies house before. And that made me sad. "Really?" Mikey replied excitedly. 

 

I nodded my head in confirmation and was surprised, to say the least, when Mikey engulfed me in a hug. Laughing slightly, I hugged him back. He pulled back after a few seconds and looked me in the face. "Thank you, Frank" He said with a sincere tone to his voice. His eyes showed a mixture of happiness and sincerity too and it made me feel happy that I had made Mikey happy. I smiled back at him again. Smiling was something I was doing a lot today. Because of Mikey, and I had a feeling in my stomach that said we would have a great friendship.

 

 

I looked at the clock idly, before turning back to Mikey. "So how has your first day been?" I ask. 

 

"It was great. I've only been in this school for a day and I already have more friends then I did in my old school, nobody's picked on me yet... Oh, and the teachers actually teach, well, most of them" 

 

 

His last sentence makes me laugh. "Yeah, Mr. Armstrong usually does actually teach most days" We talked for a little more about the teachers before the bell rang. We stood from our seats with our bags and left the classroom together.

 

 

As we were walking down the crowded corridor I noticed Gerard out the corner of my eye. He was with Bert. Gerard was leaning against the wall and Bert was standing too close to him with his left arm on Gerard's hip. 

 

 

I felt a weird sense come over me and I clenched my fists at my sides. Was it jealously? No, it couldn't be. I had no reason to be jealous. Gerard can do whatever he wants. I've only known him for a few hours. Maybe I was being protective? Yeah, Bert is an asshole, Gerard shouldn't get caught up in that. Yeah, Protective, Not jealous. 

 

 

I managed to take my eyes from the two of them when Mikey started talking again. "So, will I come over straight away or?..." He asked quietly, biting his lip. Like he was afraid I would change my mind or something. 

 

 

"Whatever dude, You can walk home with me if you're allowed and have dinner at mine" I said nonchalantly. My eyes darting to my side every few seconds to see Gerard and Bert still very close to each other. I almost missed when Gerard leaned in and kissed Bert on the cheek. I felt my stomach drop below my feet and I stopped dead in my tracks. My body felt like a punching bag and I was short for breathe. 

 

"Frank are you okay?" Mikey asked. Although his voice seemed distant to me. The hallways were practically empty with only a few students here and there but I felt like I was being suffocated. I turned my head in Gerard's direction to see him and Bert at the end of the corridor holding hands before they disappeared around the corner. 

 

Why was I so upset about this? I quickly snapped out of my phase and turned to Mikey. Taking a deep breathe I walked back towards him before smiling and nodding my head towards the door. "So you coming over right away?" I ask, trying to get back to normality even though I felt like a beat up car. 

 

Mikey laughed quietly before nodding his head. "Yeah I texted my mom she says it's okay" He said enthusiastically before pulling me out the door towards the car park. "C'mon I have a car" He smiled, grabbing my wrist and dragging me towards the car park.

 

I climbed into the passenger seat as Mikey started up the car and I vaguely pointed in the direction of my house. My mind was still clouded with the image of Gerard and Bert. Mikey pulled out of the car park and drove out the school gates towards my house. But of course, as we were driving down the road, Gerard and Bert were walking on the path. And to make matters worse, Bert had his arm slung loosely around Gerard's shoulders. 

 

"Hey there's Gerard and Bert. Should I stop and ask them if they want a lift?" Mikey asked. I wanted to say no, But I realised I probably shouldn't do that as it would raise suspicion, so I shrugged my shoulders. Mikey took that as a yes and pulled over on the path by Gerard and Bert. He rolled down the window as Gerard and Bert stopped walking and came over to the car. "Wanna lift?" Mikey asked. Gerard and Bert looked at each other for a moment before they both nodded. Mikey nodded towards the back door and they both got in. 

 

My breathing hitched as Gerard and I made eye contact before he smiled at me. "Hey Frank" He said. I murmured a 'hey' before I quickly turned back to face the front and blushed. "Mikes can you can drop us off at Bert's house?" Gerard asked Mikey. The question, even though it wasn't directed towards me, made my stomach uneasy. I wasn't jealous. 

 

Bert lived over the other side of the town, so it was a long enough drive. Mikey had the radio on and there was some Metallica song playing. My mind was too clouded with my protectiveness over Gerard to focus on it though, I looked idly in the mirror attached from the roof and I saw Bert with his arms hung around Gerard's neck, kissing him. Gerard's hands moved up and down Bert's body before one hand was placed on his hip and the other dangerously high up his thigh. The scene made me sick to the stomach so I quickly diverted my gaze. I looked out the window and felt tears threaten to spill from my eyes. I tried to take steady deep breathes and compose myself as I saw Bert's house come into view and sighed in relief when Mikey parked outside the house on the footpath. 

 

 

Bert thanked Mikey and said good bye to me and him before getting out. Gerard seemed slightly hesitant to get out for a moment. He sighed and picked up his school bag from the floor of the car. "Bye Mikes" He said before turning to me. He placed his hand on my arm and squeezed it slightly, I turned my head and looked at him. He winked at me "See you, Frankie" He smiled before releasing his loose grip on my arm and leaving the car.

 

 

[A/N: hai another update cause I love this book already. also I made like two/three taking back sunday references aha. so yep. also I need a friend who's willing to talk about taking back sunday and the used at 3am xx feel free to point out errors :) ]


	3. 3: Dani California

Mikey pulled up outside my house and turned off the engine. I was about to open the door but I stopped myself and turned to Mikey. "Hey, um I gotta warn you..."

 

Mikey gave me a questioning look and tilted his head to the side a little. "What do you mean warn me? Is your mom a witch?" He asked. He laughed for a moment before his face turned serious. "Is she a serial killer?"

 

I laughed at his accusation. "No, she's a bitch but she isn't a witch and I'm ninety-nine percent sure she ain't a serial killer. She couldn't pop a balloon, never mind kill somebody" I said. Mikey laughed and shook his head.

 

"I think I'll be okay" He said and opening the car door and getting out. I followed suit.

 

"She's gonna interrogate you, just sayin" I shrugged and walked towards the door. I opened the front door and stepped aside for Mikey. He shook his head and laughed. "Ladies first" I said and followed him into the hallway. I walked us to the kitchen and was instantly faced by my mam. She was in an apron and had her dark hair tied back into a semi-neat pony tail. She looked at me and turned to smile politely at Mikey.

 

"Hi, hun how was school?" She asked me. I shrugged my shoulders muttering something along the lines of 'same shit different day' She laughed and turned back around to the counter and put on oven gloves. She walked over to the oven and took out a baking tray full of freshly cooked cookies. She walked back to the counter and put all the cookies into a small bowl and taking off her oven gloves and turned around with the bowl in one hand . "Who is this, dear?" She asked pointing vaguely to Mikey.

 

I shrugged and introduced him. "'S Mikey, Mikey, my mam, mam, Mikey" I pointed towards each other lamely and went to reach for the bowl of cookies.

 

She pulled the bowl away before I got a hold on it. "No Frank, Not who is this, I mean who is this..." She said.

 

I let out an annoyed huff and crossed my arms. "He's my friend, mam" I said and reached again for the bowl of cookies. But again she pulled them away before I could get them. Damn, she had good reflexes.

 

She turned to Mikey and walked closer to him, looking him up and down. "Who are you?" She asked Mikey, staring him in the eye.

 

Mikey seemed unfazed by this and stared right back at her. "I'm his friend" He said and before my mam had time to react, he grabbed the bowl of cookies from her hand and turned away, placing the bowl in my hand.

 

She stood shocked for a moment before laughing and shaking her head. She turned back to where Mikey was now standing beside me and pointed at him. "I like you" She said before nodding towards the door. I took that as are cue to leave and dragged Mikey out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

 

Once we were in the safety of my room we both burst out in laughter. "Bro, I love your mom" Mikey said in between laughter. I squeezed my face in disgust, making Mikey laugh even harder. When we had finally contained our laughter we sat on my bed and kicked off our shoes, lying back against our mattress. We were in silence for awhile before Mikey pulled out his phone and played a song and began singing.

 

"Getting born in the state of Mississippi, Papa was a copper and her mama was a hippy"

 

"In Alabama she could swing a hammer, price you got to pay when you break the panorama" I continued without hesitation. 

 

Mikey's face lit up with joy and we continued to sing. "She never knew that there was anything more than poor, what in the world does your company take me for? Black bandanna, sweet Louisiana, robbing on a bank in the state of Indiana" Mikey sat up and pushed at my shoulder to get me to sit up as well. "She's a runner, rebel and a stunner, merry on her way saying baby watcha gonna? looking down the barrel of a hot bell forty five, just another way to survive" We sang together holding the note while smiling when Mikey turned up the volume all the way and pulled me to my feet. 

 

"California rest in peace, simultaneous release, California show your teeth, she's my priestess, I'm your priest!" We shouted the lyrics and trashed around my room. Bursting out in laughter after the chorus was finished. 

 

We lay back down on my bed and listened to the rest of the song in a comfortable silence, quietly humming along to the words. 

 

"So..." I said, getting Mikey's attention again after the song had finished. I wanted to ask Mikey about Gerard and Bert, I had been putting off the topic so far so I had to do it now or never, but the words wouldn't form in my mouth. "...Is Gerard like," I sighed, not able to phrase my question properly without sounding weird.

 

"Is Gerard what?" Mikey asked, turning on his side to face me. I didn't answer straight away, but Mikey kept his attention on me.

 

"I saw him and Bert..." I trailed off. I was admittedly making myself a little uncomfortable and my breathe shallowed too. I was still looking up at the ceiling but I could feel Mikey staring at me.

 

"Wait..." Mikey said sitting up. I diverted my gaze from the ceiling to his figure which was now towering above me. "Do you think Gerard is gay?" Mikey asked, shock present on his face.

 

I furrowed my eyebrows and nodded. "I saw him and Bert-kissing and stuff" I said, The sentence made my head hurt to think about and the image of him and Bert in the car replayed over and over in my mind as I fought tears for the third time today.

 

Mikey let out a breathe and then laughed. "That's not how Gerard works, Frank" He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. I guess my face gave away my confusion as Mikey sighed and tried to explain. "You see, Gerard is a no homo kinda guy, yknow? He'll make out with you, fuck he'll probably blow you if you ask nicely, but he's not gay. He doesn't play for that team..." Mikey said. The words never registered in my mind, everything was just blank, and I almost didn't hear Mikey say "...Unlike me"

 

I looked at Mikey again and saw a slight blush on his face. Our gazes met for a split second before Mikey quickly turned his head. He seemed almost embarrassed or ashamed. I quickly sat up and grabbed his chin lightly, turning his head in my direction. "Hey..." I said quietly looking into his eyes. "...It's alright, yknow I'm in the same ship" I said with a slight laugh.

 

Mikey's eyes lit up for a moment and a bright smile spread across his face and he looked so cute. Without thinking I leaned forward and closed my eyes, placing my lips carefully against his.


	4. 04: Frank And Mikey Are Just Friends

I kept my lips pressed against his for a few seconds, I went to pull back but Mikey placed a hand on the back of my head and pushed my lips back against his. He kissed back harder this time. An image of Gerard came into my mind and I felt guilty, But the image of Gerard quickly changed to an image of Gerard and Bert, and I placed my hands on either side of Mikey's hips. Mikey's free and came up to hang loosely over my shoulder and he hummed against my mouth. He opened his mouth and I did the same and he slid his tongue into my mouth as I moaned quietly and gripped his hips tighter. 

 

"Friends I see..." 

 

I jumped away from Mikey at the unexpected sound and turned my head to see my mam standing at the door with her arms on her hips. I was at a loss for words, my mouth opening and closing but nothing except incoherent stuttering coming out. My mam rolled her eyes and turned to Mikey who had also jumped away and was at the opposite end of my bed. He looked a lot calmer than me.

 

"Do you make out with all your 'friends' in their bedroom, or is it just Frank?" She asked narrowing her eyes at him. 

 

Mikey shrugged. "Sometimes we make out in my bedroom"

 

I had to refrain from bursting out in laughter as my mam's arms dropped to her sides and she clenched her fists and let out an annoyed sigh. She turned on her heels and left the room, only before stopping short in the doorway and looking over her shoulder "Frankie, you could've at least gotten a cute fuckboy" She shook her head and left, closing the door behind her. 

 

"I don't think your mam likes me much" Mikey laughed. 

 

I shook my head "I don't think she's your biggest fan" I said taking a cookie from the bowl that lay neglected on my bedside table and stuffing it in my mouth before taking another a seond later. What can I say? My mam makes bomb ass cookies. 

 

Mikey reached across and took the bowl from me and stuffing his face with cookies too. Soon enough it had turned into cookie eating contest, me of course winning. "Damn, for a little guy you sure got a big mouth" Mikey said smirking. "What else that mouth do?" He asked.

 

I smirked back and leaned closer so my lips were grazing his "Play the tin whistle" I whispered and pulled away quickly and stood from the bed and walking to the other side of my room and turning my PlayStation on. 

 

I heard Mikey laugh from behind me as I turned on my tv. I bent over to pick up Black Ops II from the ground when suddenly there was a loud clap and a sting in my ass seconds later. "Ow!" I shouted and turned around to see Mikey laughing his ass off on the ground, clutching his stomach, with a red face. "Mikey fuckin' Way, did you just spank me?" I shouted at him, but really I wasn't annoyed, it just fucking hurt. 

 

I probably should've know better than to shout that though, because literally half a second later, my mam burst through the door. "Okay Mikey time to leave" She shouted.

 

Of course though, Mikey didn't listen, he was still laughing his ass off on my bedroom floor. Which resulted in my mam death staring me until I did something. I sighed and walked, or well, limped, over to Mikey and kicked him until he got up. "Yeah..." He chuckled and wiped away the tears that had formed in his eyes from laughing "...I feel very unwelcome" He said.

 

"Let's go Starbucks or something" I shrugged and picked up our shoes, walking past my mam out the door and down the stairs. 

 

"Frank, where do you think you're going?" My mam asked walking down the stairs after us. She stood at the bottom of the stairs and crossed her arms. 

 

"I just said... We're goin' Starbucks" I said, as if it was the most obvious thing ever, which it kind of was, considering I had just said it like ten seconds ago. She sighed and turned back towards the kitchen, waving her hand dismissively, not that I was looking for her authority but whatever. I smiled and put on my shoes.

 

I opened the door and stepped aside for Mikey. While he walked out I made sure to get revenge and spanked him twice as hard. The sound echoed through the house followed by Mikey shouting "Motherfucker!" 

 

-

 

We were sitting in Starbucks when Mikey got a text from Gerard. 

 

'Come get me, please bro'

 

"Hey is it alright if we go get Gerard?" Mikey asked. I smiled at the mention of his name and nodded. We quickly left Starbucks with our drinks and were back in the car heading towards Bert's house.

 

When we got there, Gerard was sitting on the ground, his back against a nearby wall, his knees to his chest with tears in his eyes. I felt my heart contracting at the sight. Mikey quickly pulled over and ran out to Gerard. I couldn't see Bert anywhere. 

 

A few minutes later I was in the back seat with Gerard, who was crying into my shoulder. I had my arm around his shoulders and whispered 'shh it's okay' into his ear occasionally. "M-Mikey, pl-please don't drop me at home" Gerard whimpered after a few minutes. I couldn't bare to see him in so much pain. I was gonna kill Bert, even though I don't know what happened.

 

Mikey looked at me from the rear-view mirror. "Frank, can we go to yours?" He asked. 

 

I nodded my head - maybe a little too quickly - and Mikey smiled at me in the mirror, silently thanking me. I smiled back and Mikey drove back to my house. I still had my half-full coffee in my right arm, which was not wrapped around Gerard. I took a short sip before offering it to Gerard. His face lit up and he gratefully accepted it, taking a large mouthful and finishing the drink in one go. I stared in amusement as he took the cup away from his perfect lips and flicked his eyes to mine. I shook my head and laughed, him joining in a second later. 

 

"Thanks Frankie!" Gerard cheered. And even though I hated the name so much, I didn't mind it when Gerard said it. Before I could reply Gerard had leaned in and placed a small kiss to my lips and my heart flipped in my chest.


	5. 05: Frank Likes It When Gerard Call Him Frankie

I haven't talked to Bert since then. And if there was anybody I felt sorry for, it was Bob. He was too nice of a person to ditch him like me, Mikey, Adam and Gerard did. But I was nothing short of relieved. I had wanted away from Bert since I met him. But Adam was friends with him. But when I mentioned I was on good terms with John Nolan and he would let us sit with him in the mornings and at lunch, Adam quickly forgot about Bert. 

 

Yeah, Adam has a crush on John.

 

"Frankie?" 

 

I was startled by Gerard sitting down beside me and jumped a little in my seat. "S-Sorry, I was thinking" I muttered.

 

Gerard laughed "That's where all the steam came from..." He said with a sexy smirk settling on his face.

 

"Oh, fuck off" I rolled my eyes and shoved him with my shoulder. He recoiled dramatically in his seat and grabbed his arm.

 

"Ouch Frankie" He pouted. My stomach flipped at the use of the nickname but I tried my best to keep cool. He rubbed his arm again. "I think you need to kiss it better..." He said in a baby voice. 

 

I tried not to blush and rolled my eyes. "I'm not kissing your arm" I said.

 

Gerard huffed in annoyance. "Then kiss my lips..." He smirked. "Then I'll feel extra better!" He exclaimed and puckered his lips. 

 

My palms were sweating. It's just for a joke, play along or he'll think you're uncool. I tried keeping up this persona and rolled my eyes again. "Fine!" I said in an over dramatically annoyed voice. Gerard smiled. I took a quiet deep breath and closed my eyes, leaned forward to Gerard's waiting lips. 

 

I pecked his lips quickly and went to leaned back again, but Gerard placed his hand and the back of my head and pushed me back towards him. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against mine, a lot harder than I had and kept them there. I reacted immediately and pushed my lips against his. They were soft and warm and fit perfectly against mine, as cliché as it sounds. I put my arm around his side and pushed his body against mine. He licked my bottom lip and i opened my mouth, letting Gerard deepen the kiss. He moaned softly and broke off the kiss. I bit my lip and looked down, suddenly feeling embarrassed. I felt a weight on my thighs and when i looked up Gerard was sitting on my lap. 

He smirked and leaned in to kiss me again. Resuming are make out session, which I was more than happy about. I put my left arm around his back and my right hand on his thigh. He had both his hands in my hair, grabbing random strands every few seconds. I moved my hand up and down his thigh, making him moan into my mouth. I took the chance to slip my tongue into his mouth. 

 

"Oh my god, just stop already!" Gerard pulled back at the sound of Mikey's voice and we turned our heads to where the voice was coming from. Suddenly remembering we were at our table with other people around us. I looked at all the shocked faces who were looking at us. At the end of the table Mikey had his head down and his hands covering his face. I guess he didn't like seeing his friend and brother making out in front of him. 

 

Gerard bit his lip and smirked, turning back to the table. "Sorry" He said. But he wasn't apologetic. He leaned back into my chest and I instinctively wrapped my arms around his waist. I would've been almost embarrassed, but Gerard seemed to like it. He leaned back further to whisper into my ear. "Don't worry Frankie, We can finish that later" He whispered before placing a delicate kiss on my ear. Making my stomach flip again. 

 

-

 

Walking into English I took my usual seat beside Mikey, smiling as I did so. I had met Gerard in the hallway and as it happens we both have a free period next. We agreed to meet in the bathrooms beside his art room. Excitement was an understatement. 

 

"Dude, I need to ask you something." Mikey said, leaning over towards me and speaking in a hushed voice. 

 

"Uh.. Yeah sure what's up?" I said. I glanced around the classroom quickly to see everybody engrossed in their own conversations. I turned back to Mikey seeing the serious face he had. It made me slightly nervous. 

 

Mikey went to reply, but stopped. He thought for a minute before he took a deep breath and shook his head. "Doesn't matter" He said.

 

I said confused. "Um.. Okay?" Mikey waved it off and I shrugged. I turned away from Mikey and took out my English book from my bag. When I turned back around Mikey was typing on his phone. I didn't mean to snoop, really I didn't, but I took a quick glance. I couldn't see who, but Mikey was texting.

 

Mikey sighed and put his phone on the table, the teacher was chill with them having their phones out. I saw Mikey turn his phone on silent and fished into his bag for his book too. The screen lit up, Mikey didn't seem to notice. My eyes fell to the screen and I saw a text from Gerard. 

 

'i don't wanna kiss Frank in a no-homo way yknow?'


End file.
